Tiffany Terror
by Major144
Summary: Vore story. A little trip to obtain some snacks ends up with a shrunken Lucas accidentally being eaten by his sister Tiffany. Will he surrive and escape? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1 Swallow

Tiffany Terror

Chapter 1 Swallow

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Lucas yawned as he woke up beneath the ant hill. The shrunken by yawned as he scratched his back and looked at the improvised shirt he made for himself out of molted ant skin. It felt good having something covering his chest. The article of clothing made Lucas comfortable and less exposed. Today was going to be a big day for the shrunken human. He had convinced Hova and the few other ant friends to journey into his house to get jellybeans. Lucas also needed to get into the house to use the phone to cancel the exterminator. He could tell the ants about the exterminator and try to convince them to return him to his normal size to stop the exterminator, but that might not work. Zoc might use the news to dissect Lucas, or the ants might try to eat him out of anger. Lucas decided his current plan was the best one.

Hova, Fugax, and Kreela soon met up with Lucas and the little group set out to the house. On the way there, they encountered Lucas's sister Tiffany sitting out in the yard on a lawn chair, wearing a swimsuit top and shorts. Tiffany was jamming out to some music on a radio and singing. Next to Tiffany on the ground was a soda can, a bag of chips, and a little bowl of ranch dip. As Lucas's group got closer to Tiffany and her setup, Lucas's stomach growled in hunger as he caught a whiff of the chips. Lucas and the others decided to help themselves to the chips. The ants managed to sneak some chips, while Lucas grabbed a chip that was roughly the size of his head and went over to the dip. The boy was able to climb up the bowl and managed to scrape some ranch dip from the sides. He took a bite of the chip enjoying the taste of human food. It was then Lucas lost his balance and fell into the ranch dip with a splash. Lucas went under for a few seconds then spluttered to the surface covered in dip. He licked some dip from his arms as his friends called out to him. Lucas tried to swim his way out, but was making very little progress.

Tiffany then reached down and picked up the dip and the chips. She grabbed a particular large chip and scooped up some dip. Unfortunately for Lucas he had been scooped up by the chip and found himself heading towards Tiffany's open mouth. Lucas's eyes bulged in fear and he screamed at the top of his micro lungs.

"TIFFANY! DON'T EAT ME!"

Unfortunately Lucas's screams could not be heard by his sister. Tiffany popped the chip in her mouth and began chewing. Lucas was in the mouth and he just barely avoided being crushed by the mashing teeth that sounded like boulders hitting each other when they collided. Lucas was flung to the top of the mouth and sent crashing to the bottom. He desperately tried to get up to try to escape, but he just kept being thrown around by Tiffany's chewing. It was like an insane bounce house in Tiffany's mouth. In a matter of seconds Lucas was covered in chewed up chip, dip, and salvia. It was then things went from bad to worse. Tiffany began to swallow. Lucas felt himself slid back towards his sister's throat. He tried to grab onto anything to stop himself, but it was no use. Lucas and the food reached the back of the throat and they were sent down the esophagus. Lucas felt the muscles of the esophagus pull him down as everything became dark and all he could do was scream.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

GULP!

A small barely noticeable lump went down Tiffany's throat and vanished into her chest.

Lucas shot down a slimy tube and then he felt himself exit and fall for several seconds before he hit the bottom of the stomach with a tiny splash.

Splash!

Lucas tried to stand up, but the ground beneath him was like mud, since it was chewed up food and juices and fell onto his back. The boy was surrounded by complete darkness and the air was filled with a rancid smell. Lucas had been swallowed by his sister and now he was in her stomach like food. The boy shivered in fear as the weight of his situation set in.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Belch

Tiffany Terror

Chapter 2 Belch

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Tiffany sat sunbathing as she sung along to a song on the radio. Every now and then she would drum her hands on her belly along with the beat. It was a perfectly normal day for her, though not so normal for Lucas. Lucas was inside Tiffany's stomach trying to figure out how to get out. It was pitch black in the stomach, which Lucas was partially grateful for since, he didn't want to see the stomach walls or the food mush and juices he was moving around in. Lucas could faintly hear his sister singing and he could hear the drumming on her belly, which boomed like thunder inside the stomach. These noises filled Lucas with dread and it made him desperately try to figure out a solution to his current problem.

Outside Tiffany ran out of chips and decided to go into the house to get some more snacks. She got up and did a little dance into the house shaking Lucas around in her stomach a little. On the ground Hova, Fuax, and Kreela were looking in the dip bowl trying to find Lucas, but saw no sign of him. It didn't take the three ants long to figure out what happened to the shrunken human and where he was.

"Well his dead. Lets head back to the hill." Said Fuax prepared to leave.

"No! We're not leaving him. We need to save him." Said Hova.

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that?" Asked Kreela.

"I have an idea." Said Hova before she ran off to the hill.

In the house Tiffany made her way to the kitchen and popped some jellybeans into her mouth, chewed them up and swallowed. The food went into her stomach and sent Lucas scrambling as it fell around. Feeling satisfied Tiffany did a few dance moves and started to head back outside.

Outside Hova had grabbed a large Alka Root and a small glowing stone from Zoc's workshop and raced back to her friends. Hova then climbed up the soda can Tiffany had been drinking from and dropped into liquid inside. The Alka Root hit the liquid and began to deteriorate and make the liquid bubble and fizz. Hova swam above the liquid and looked up at the surface, through the top of the can. Tiffany returned to her seat and picked the soda can up to drink. Hova held her breath as she got sucked in with some soda. Tiffany took a swig and swallowed Hova along with some soda.

In the stomach, Lucas heard something coming from above and looked up just as the soda came down. Lucas got drenched and swallowed some of the soda as he was knocked down into the mush and juices. He pushed himself up groaning as his belly groaned and gurgled. Lucas put his hands to his belly in confusion and then he belched.

"Uuuuurrrppp!"

"Is that you Lucas?" Called Hova.

Lucas turned to see Hova coming towards him carrying a faint light. The boy was overjoyed to see the ant and he hugged her. Hova hugged Lucas back and told him everything was going to be ok as the stomach juices began to bubble.

Outside Tiffany was still jamming out and singing, when she felt her stomach rumble and she looked down at it confusion. A pressure rose up in her chest and up her throat and then Tiffany let out a gigantic belch.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrpppppp!"

Out flew Lucas and Hova. They flew a few feet and landed in the grass as Tiffany covered her mouth and blushed in embarrassment.

"Praise the Mother!" Whooped Fugax.

The ants joined up with their friends to continue their quest. Lucas was incredible happy to be free and felt confident with his mission and friends.

The End.


End file.
